roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saiga-12U/@comment-26797523-20180816181852/@comment-32128783-20180822083014
(Prepare for a big one) If you were using the Groza-1 because it could penetrate some walls better, I'd advise using something that isn't a carbine. Groza-1 was previously and debatably still is underpowered in most scenarios. In a typical gunfight, the TTK statistic is arguably one of the more important ones to factor into who is likely to win a gunfight. This is why the Groza-1 is considered underpowered. It has a worse TTK than the likes of the AK-12, AUG A2, AUG A3, G36, G36C, L85A2, L22, M16A3, at most distances. This is down to its worse muzzle velocity, lower RoF for its class and average damage and range. The extra penetration does little to make it stand out compared to some of these weapons. And the balance between carbine and assault rifle is weapons like the M16A3 and L85A2 lack the better hipfire and the faster reload and ADS time of the Groza-1 but make up for it in much better range, muzzle velocity and in the L85’s case, better minimum damage. Addressing someone else’s comments as well, M4A1s and G36Cs see more useage because of their lower unlock rank. That's my hypothesis. Even with the carbine buff, the stigma around rank unlocks still exist. It’s why people buy the Hecate. Plus, I have seen nearly every weapon under the sun being used at some point (except the MP40). But of course, as someone commented on StyLis’ website, people conform to the meta. And then you have personal preferences and etc. MP5 and MP5SD I'd argue are more viable now. 3SK up close is quite good, even if it is a very short distance. L115 I would argue it does need some sort of nerf. And the BFG 50 is statistically the worst sniper rifle when you look at it objectively. It has the large 1SK area but as I’ve mentioned in the past, a skilled user can be way more effective using the Mosin Nagant… or the L115, AWS, or any other sniper rifle in-game... The L115 is so popular because it’s a mix of both fast rate of fire and good 1SK area. Some weapons are designed around a gimmick, or a unique trait. The whole idea behind the MP40, L2A3 and the M3A1 are that they are high-damage, low recoil and low firerate weapons, when used with users with good accuracy, become extremely effective. They are extremely powerful with headshots and without, still remain decent. But missing shots becomes more of an issue when using these weapons. That’s why these weapons are balanced. The pros and cons keep the weapon in check. The whole debate around “Burst weapons aren’t meant to be spammed” can be debated until the end of time. But let’s look at it from a different perspective. What you might define as “spamming” could either be people legitimately spamming the trigger and not using it well, OR, it’s someone who correctly times their trigger pulls in allowing for the maximum firerate to be achieved without jamming the weapon. I’d argue that the latter is a sign of someone who has learned the weapon more. Up close, yes people will spam. In CQC, you have to make sure your target is dead, so you fire more shots in case some miss, which with a burst weapon, is more probable. Correctly timing these continuous bursts isn’t what most would call easy as well. It is a skill someone needs to learn from experience, and one who knows how to do so will be more effective as a result. Outside of CQC, spamming is not going to yield good results. It increases the felt recoil because there is less time for the weapon to return to centre between shots, therefore resulting in more missed shots. At long range, being more conservative with your bursts is the better choice. Plus, you conserve ammunition better. This isn’t Call of Duty with a mandatory burst-delay on every burst weapon. This also isn’t Battlefield where weapon spread per shot isn’t a huge penalty. It’s Phantom Forces. It treats those who can perfectly time their bursts with a more powerful weapon up close. In regards to the M4 and M4A1, the M4 is superior in CQC, especially with a skilled player. The M4A1 is easier to use, but statistically has the worse TTK in CQC and out to around 90 studs up until 120 studs. The M4 has a faster firerate, the potential 2SK with headshots which skilled users can exploit well. The M4 is balanced around having a higher skill-level than the M4A1 to be used effectively. The M4A1 is designed around being easy-to-use, general-purpose weapon, which is useable in most situations but lacks finesse. There are two examples of a weapon: one that you must adapt your playstyle to, or one that you can adapt to your playstyle. The MAC-10 requires you to play aggressively and stick to CQC. The Intervention requires you to be more defensive and go for long-range engagements. The M4A1 is a weapon that you can adapt to your playstyle as it can compete at a variety of ranges fairly well. It’s not the best at anything, but not the worst either. So is the M16A3. It’s quite an adaptable rifle.x The SCAR PDW is fine. It’s got no headshot multiplier advantage over other carbines, meaning accurate players will find other weapons better. The recoil is not horrible but it’s still annoying to deal with without the use of attachments. I can statistically prove that compared to other carbines, the SCAR PDW is one of the worst at range too. At 130 studs, with a low RoF and a 6SK, the M4A1, SR-3M, AK-12C, AKU-12, Groza-1, G36C, L22 and the M4 all out class it in terms of TTK. All have higher firerates yet most remain controllable. Some have better damage as well, decreasing the shots-to-kill requirement and thus the TTK. From personal experience, I've not really seen many people complain about the carbines. There was way more outcry about the SCAR-H nerf. The MP40 has more horizontal recoil but less vertical recoil than the L2A3. Aim speed and reload times are going to matter in certain situations. They are nice to have, but when it comes to killing power, the reload time only helps when you have to deal with multiple enemies and you run dry, and the aim down sights time only matters when you're up against a user of similar skill and weapon of near identical TTK. Also remember, this is all theoretical. The accuracy of a player determines how good a weapon is in their point of view. So weapons that don't require as much skill in terms of aiming to be more effective are going to be used more and considered more OP. Weapons that do require more effect to be more effective are going to be called underpowered.